


白骑士

by MaskWho



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn IS the plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskWho/pseuds/MaskWho
Summary: 灵魂行者带回来的回归者中有一架小型的白色喷气机。漂移很高兴，但是船员中的另一个剑客引起了飞翼的兴趣。





	白骑士

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254300) by [LJMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJMouse/pseuds/LJMouse). 

> Many thanks to LJMouse for letting me translate this wonderful work into Chinese!

汽车人还没有认出灵魂行者带回来的大部分塞伯坦人。他们中的一些对汽车人很重要，但大多数并不是，由于未知的人也有着未知的派别、忠诚和动机，所以汽车人对他们持怀疑态度。

在他那枯燥乏味到令人难以置信的简报之后，通天晓带领他们中的大多数人进入了一个位于要塞较低层，宽敞空旷的储藏室。在那里，他们成群结队或独自坐着，大多数人看起来震惊、不知所措。没有人守着门，但回归者没有武器，而汽车人身上布满了武器以及战斗中留下的伤痕。没有人蠢到敢冒险走出他们的非正式牢房。

至少到现在还没有。

狂飙在前往房间充电的路上，发现大厅门口站着一架白色的小喷气机。他之前没有注意到这架喷气式飞机；他个子不高、体型较小，很容易被他周围那些更大、更华丽的TF淹没。他很漂亮，以一种古典的方式，有着白色的装甲和锐利的线条，而其余的回归者都是各种各样的颜色和机体，大多数都比喷气式飞机大。

喷气式飞机的装甲是一种古老的设计。他背上放剑的地方是空的，腰间挂着空空的刀鞘，行走时透露出一种训练有素的战士才有的从容自信。当喷气机平静地走进大厅时，狂飙停了下来，警惕地打量着他。这架喷气式飞机是个武术家；从他走路的样子就可以看出来。

“我们都燃料不足，”飞机说道，声音大胆而坚定。

狂飙叹了口气。“补天士难道没有……”当然没有。没有人想过给这些人提供燃料，更不用说他们尊敬的领袖了。灵魂行者的堡垒有充足的能量供应，但是他们仍然让新来者挨饿。“来吧，我会告诉你能量在哪里。”

“谢谢。”飞机说。当狂飙转过身时，他惊讶地补充道：“你……带着一把大剑？”

“嗯哼。”狂飙说，既没有肯定也没有解释。

“你的设计很古老。”喷气机急急忙忙地跟上他。

“你的也是，”狂飙指出。

“我的没那么老。不过你……你是。”

“是的。”狂飙同意了。他补充道：“你是个骑士。”

补天士需要知道这一点。骑士可能知道他的亲戚去哪里了。

“是的，我是。”喷气式飞机朝他咧嘴一笑。

他们拐过一个弯，来到堡垒的公共休息室，那里有能量供应器、沙发和一群失落之光号的船员。狂飙向供应器走去；飞机突然停了下来。

狂飙跟着他的视线，发现了救护车和漂移。狂飙被漂移和医生之间的肢体语言弄糊涂了。他们在为某件事争吵，但却站在彼此的磁场里争吵。漂移的装甲和大剑显然是骑士才有的，所以起初，狂飙假设这就是引起喷气机注意的原因。

“漂移！”喷气机喊道。“嘿！漂移！”

漂移猛地转过身来。他的眼睛睁得大大的，脸上掠过一种难以置信的滑稽表情，然后他大声喊道：“飞翼！”

狂飙从来没有见过漂移对任何人做出这样的反应。漂移飞快地冲过来，张开双臂搂住飞翼，狠狠地拥抱了他。“飞翼！”漂移用怀疑的语气说道。“飞翼，你还活着…？“

“是的？”飞翼回答说，然后他向后退了一步，微笑着看着漂移。“你看起来不错。”当飞翼看到漂移的徽章时，笑容突然消失了。“你现在是汽车人了？”

* * *

漂移的飞翼还活着。

漂移的快乐具有传染性。当两人拥抱时，救护车发现自己笑了。他认为，漂移需要的不是补天士这样的朋友，而飞翼对漂移一直很重要。飞翼还活着是一个奇迹，它由一个公文包和一个有着非凡天赋的多管闲事的TF戏剧性地促成，而救护车不打算对此抱怨。

接着，那架小小的白色喷气式飞机向后退了退，笑着看着漂移。他脸上的笑容很快就消失了，他用否定的语气说道：“你现在是汽车人了？”

漂移明显地紧张起来。”很复杂，飞翼。战争结束了……”

“我听说了，既然战争结束了，你为什么还要加入一个派别呢？”

“因为我的朋友们都是汽车人。”

这不是一个特别好的理由，救护车想，显然飞翼也有同感。“……你的霸天虎朋友们怎么了？”飞翼问道。

漂移扫了一眼房间，显然在寻找什么人。他发现了威震天粗壮的银灰色身躯。飞翼跟随着那目光，但显然不认识霸天虎前首领，并在漂移什么也没说的时候给了漂移一个困惑的眼神。

“现在有些霸天虎也是汽车人了，”说话的是狂飙，这让救护车感到意外。这位古代战士通常是个沉默寡言的TF。狂飙继续说道：“正如漂移所说，这是一个复杂的问题，我建议你不要急于下结论。有很多事你还不知道。”

飞翼对狂飙眨了眨眼，然后令救护车吃惊的是，他点了点头。“很好。漂移，我们应该谈谈。”

当补天士跳出来时，漂移可能正要给出一些热情的回应。“漂移，我需要你一会儿！”

“补天士，这是飞翼。”漂移说道，无视了船长的要求。

“飞翼？”补天士有点茫然地说，虽然救护车肯定漂移绝对曾多次向补天士提到过飞翼。漂移从不掩饰他的过去，无论是好的还是坏的，他很乐意谈论其中的任何一件事。飞翼是他的导师、启示和英雄。漂移谈论了他很多。

突然，忌妒之心在救护车的火种中迸发。他希望漂移有朋友，但如果漂移想要的不止是飞翼的友谊呢？该死，他怎么能和飞翼竞争？

“飞翼，”漂移重复了一遍，他的声音听起来有点受伤。“我的飞翼。”

“你的飞翼吗？”飞翼笑着说。“我现在是‘你的飞翼’了？”

漂移开玩笑地用肘推了他一下。“我经常谈论你，好吗？”

是啊，救护车想，补天士真的应该认识这个名字。

补天士没有。“你以前认识的人，嗯？”

“是的。”漂移说，语气很中性。“他是我的朋友。”

“酷。听着，我需要和你谈一些事情。”补天士拍了拍漂移的肩膀。救护车知道漂移会假定补天士有什么重要的事情要讨论。这可能是真的，也可能不是；它可能就是补天士找的一个借口，救护车认为补天士是为了想要他最喜欢的嬉皮士光谱派武士伙伴回来，而打算向漂移道歉并请求原谅，补天士会听起来很真诚，他们会和好如初，而救护车发现自己一想到这点就牙关咬紧。

漂移充满感情地看了飞翼很长一段时间。补天士完全忽略了漂移的情绪状态，一副坐立不安不耐烦的样子。漂移说：“飞翼，我们有很多东西要补上，我们待会儿再谈。你会没事吗？”

救护车能听出漂移声音里有一种强烈的，想要和他亏欠太多的飞翼说话的渴望，但是补天士已经在不耐烦地等着了，双臂交叉，磁场里充满了焦虑。

“为什么我会有事？”飞翼说：“我不认为这里对我有任何威胁。”

“呃，不。通常不会。呃。和救护车待着。或者，呃，狂飙，如果救护车很忙的话，我猜……”漂移抬头看了看另一个剑客，他发出了一声难以辨认的咕哝。“你不介意吧，狂飙？”

狂飙的一个光学镜向上抬了抬。“如果他需要保护，我随时待命。”

救护车试图用咳嗽来掩饰窃笑，但没有成功。狂飙绝对是冷嘲热讽的大师。飞翼，尽管没有武器，身材也不高，但他看起来不像是个需要别人照顾的TF。他的动作像猫一样优雅，看上去是个自信从容，本领过人的战士。

在漂移——不情愿地，回头看了几眼——跟着补天士离开后，飞翼的排风扇放出了一股长长的、缓慢的气流。“他以为我死了，是吗？”

“你本来死了，”狂飙说，然后他对补天士比往常更锐利地瞪了一眼，“我相信漂移对你很关心。”

飞翼皱了皱眉头。

“来吧。”狂飙指向能量供应器的方向。“让我们给其他人弄点燃料。”

* * *

救护车手上有大量伤员需要治疗。因此，飞翼发现自己和狂飙单独在一起，抱着满满的能量立方体回到其他人身边。

“你和这些船员在一起多久了？”飞翼问道，抬头看了看那个高大的紫色TF。

“数年。从一开始。”狂飙看起来很吓人，但飞翼认为他并没有看上去那么可怕。他的磁场很稳定，他的肢体语言更中性而不是咄咄逼人。他无疑是危险的，但他并不可怕。

“塞伯坦怎么样了？”飞翼问道。

“糟透了。”狂飙不是那种说话吞吞吐吐浪费时间的人。

“我们对此很担忧。”

“他们在努力重建它。他们可能会成功。”狂飙答道，然后用手掌把门打开，做了一个“你先请”的手势。

为了给每个人加油，他们来回跑了好几趟路，甚至在狂飙和飞翼召集了一些其他“回归者”来帮忙之后也是如此。一个戴着蓝色眼罩的白色小汽车人加入了他们；很明显，他是狂飙的朋友，虽然他一次只能拿一个立方体，但他有一个可以承载更多的悬浮滑板。他把一堆方块堆在悬浮滑板上，然后在后面推着它。

“我知道一觉醒来却浪费了很多时间的感觉！”挡板告诉他们。“对我来说是六百万年。我错过了整个战争，然后又错过了一些！”

飞翼发现自己喜欢这个TF，尽管年龄很大，但他看起来很年轻。他的热情具有感染力。“你觉得失落之光号的船员们怎么样？”

“我的伙伴们！”挡板高兴地说。“每个人都认识我。太棒了！”

狂飙咕哝道：“……有些甚至是你的朋友。”

有些则不是，飞翼在心里翻译。然而，挡板似乎没有注意到这句话的潜台词，他说，“你是我最好的朋友，对吧，狂飙？”

飞翼认为他们是一对奇怪的组合。他们似乎在所有方面都完全相反。狂飙简单地回答：“是的。”

挡板微笑着说：“是的！”然后推着他面前载着能量方块的悬浮滑板跑到前面去了。

“他很可爱，”另一位回归者低声笑道。

狂飙咆哮道：“如果你伤害了他，我就把你撕成碎片。”

这名回归者——一个又高又瘦的飞行员，很可能是名追踪者——远离了狂飙一步，并在走廊允许的范围内把他们之间的距离尽可能地拉开。“放轻松，大个子。别招惹这个孩子，我知道了。”

“挡板，”狂飙补充道，“可以保护自己。”

飞翼认为狂飙担心的不是物理伤害。总的来说，他对这位战士的心理评价相当不错。

在走廊的灯光下，狂飙携带的大剑的剑柄在闪闪发光。他想知道这把剑背后的故事。狂飙不是骑士，但他显然与剑结下了缘分。

有趣。

* * *

狂飙和挡板一起确保回归者安顿在有能源和其他必需品的地方，因为似乎没有其他人愿意这样做。不知怎的，飞翼最终成为了这群人的实际领导者。在每个人都加了油后，他手里拿着一个立方体，跟着狂飙回到了走廊里。

“你们的伤员需要帮助吗？”飞翼问道。

狂飙怀疑地咕哝了一声，然后详细解释了这声咕哝。“你接受过医疗训练吗？”

“很少，不过我知道一些基本的战地医疗。所有的骑士都接受过一些这方面的培训。而且，你们大部分都经历过一场战斗，”他注意到他看到的每一个TF都有战斗损伤，“我休息得很好，没有受伤。我想救护车可能需要我的体力劳动。”

“好的。”狂飙同意了，“跟我来。”

* * *

他的脸上有别人的能量液。

救护车擦拭了液体，然后意识到他手上有底漆。他刚刚成功把底漆涂在了脸上，而不是擦除能量液。他不耐烦地咆哮着，然后决定以后再处理这件事。无论如何，他需要彻底重新刷次漆。

“给。”

是那架白色的喷气机。飞翼递给他一块浸满溶剂的抹布，救护车把他的脸擦干净后，飞翼拿回抹布，穿过房间，把它放进一个防火垃圾箱里。被能量液污染的抹布有一种自燃的倾向，每个医疗室都有一个专门收纳的容器，但是很多没有经验的TF忽视了这一点，只是把它们扔进了普通的垃圾桶。

随后，飞翼从储物柜里拿了拖把、更多的抹布和一个水桶，用水龙头往桶里灌满溶剂，朝房间里最大的一滩能量液走去。他一言不发地开始拖地。

嗯。这不是他所期望的骑士的样子。

不管怎样，救护车有太多的事情要做，无法质疑这种意外的帮助。威震天是他下一个需要大规模维修的TF，由于震荡波的实验，威震天的修理工作从来都不容易。

* * *

三次手术——威震天、旋刃和小诸葛——之后，救护车停下来寻找能量。他快累垮了，但还有更多的工作要做。

医疗室一尘不染。在其他人都走了很久之后，飞翼仍然孜孜不倦地工作着，一切都被整理得井井有条。他找到了堡垒的储藏室，重新储备了给养和药品；救护车看了一眼手推车，注意到飞翼也带来了额外的手术用品。他还有很多维修工作要做，而飞翼已经很好地估计了他需要什么。

不过，他需要休息。救护车坐到椅子上，用手捂住他的光镜，告诉自己可以休息五分钟。

飞翼，目前正用强力消毒剂擦拭充电床，并垫上软垫。当救护车抬起头时，喷气机递来一块加热过的能量块。

“你，”救护车对他说，“正式宣布为我有史以来最喜欢的人。”

这个能量块是由一种不同寻常的矿物质混合而成的：它既甜又咸，还略含砷和辛辣的硫磺。这可能对他的过滤器不好，但它提供的能量和微量元素是受欢迎的。他抿了一口，然后对飞翼说：“谢谢。这是骑士们想出来的吗？”

“是的，这是西奧芬尼*的食谱。”

“这很不错。”

“谢谢。”飞翼笑了。“你还有其他重要的手术吗？”

“重要的吗？”他摇摇头。“没有了。”

“我相信所有的病人都很稳定，”飞翼说。“如果你想充电，我可以照看他们。”

他想充电。非常想。但是，他不认识飞翼，他犹豫了。可能没有人需要医疗干预，但他的几个病人由于未完成的修复而很脆弱，如果飞翼被证明是危险的……

“我会帮忙的，”狂飙说。

救护车吓了一跳。他甚至没有听到那个高大的紫色TF进入医疗室。

“你会留下来吗？”不像许多汽车人，救护车信任狂飙。这个TF的火种完全不是由温暖和毛茸茸的小猫和小花组成，但他已经证明了自己好几次了。他是一个朋友。

“是的。”狂飙说。“如果其他地方需要我，我会让挡板来协助飞翼。”

这是出乎意料的。狂飙是救护车心目中扮演护士角色的最终人选。

“你需要充电，”狂飙说。“我们需要我们的医务人员在最佳状态，以防我们发现自己在另一场战斗中。我完全有能力在你充电时候帮助受伤的人，救护车。”

显然，救护车会保持自己的怀疑主义。他怒喝道。“很好。如果威震天从补给中醒来，或者旋刃的镇静作用消失，请立即通知我。”

“我们会这么做的。”狂飙向他保证。“现在充电，救护车。”

* * *

漂移直到补天士充电后才设法脱身，这是需要时间的——在一场战斗之后，船长总是狂躁不安。首先，补天士道了歉（基于他所说的话，漂移认为补天士在过去几个月里已经学到了一些东西。）然后他们对武器进行了清点，并评估了团队面对可能出现的状况时的自卫能力。

在漂移的建议下，补天士在灵魂行者带回来的回归者中面试了几个看起来很有能力的汽车人，然后让他们去守卫堡垒。

同样在漂移的建议下，补天士命令通天晓去充电。通天晓拒绝了，但最终补天士赢了。通天晓服从命令，而补天士已经下达了命令。

补天士和他的团队待了一段时间；他要求漂移和他一起去，即使漂移提到他想和飞翼谈谈。（“你可以以后再做。他哪儿也不会去。我需要你帮我确保每个人都安然无恙。”）补天士花了几个小时的时间四处走动，检查每一个人，以及喝酒和社交。

他们再次检查了堡垒的防御系统，然后是救援情况，随后补天士又回到酒吧，喝了更多的酒。结果是越来越热烈、越来越疯狂的庆祝活动。

在漂移绝望地耗尽了自己所有的力气后，他终于说服了补天士去充电，但这只是因为补天士喝得酩酊大醉，无法保持直立。他把船长抗在肩上，随便找了间舱室把他放到充电床上。补天士一躺下就昏倒了。

然后，仍然完全清醒的漂移去找飞翼。

不知何故，他对在医疗室发现飞翼并不感到惊讶。救护车不见踪影，速率在角落里的轮床上充电，而飞翼和狂飙在照看病人。

飞翼和狂飙坐在角落里的椅子上，低声交谈着。

那个狂飙对飞翼很友好，这使漂移感到很惊讶。狂飙通常是那种很少说话，从不聊天，独自沉思的人。他是反社会的、愤怒的、危险的。漂移不记得他最后一次看到狂飙和任何一个不是挡板的人交谈是什么时候了。他现在为什么要跟飞翼说话？他甚至不认识飞翼。

漂移靠近了，既迷茫又困惑，并偷听到了狂飙评论的结尾。“……愚蠢的决定，而且他经常鲁莽冲动，”狂飙说，“……但通天晓和威震天正在缓慢影响他，就像漂移一样。”

两人都抬头看着他的走近。“漂移，”飞翼说着站了起来。“你看起来筋疲力尽。”

他确实筋疲力尽。

“去充电。等你醒了我们再谈。”飞翼对他笑了。

他犹豫了一下，然后点了点头。“很高兴……看到你还活着。”

当他离开时，飞翼和狂飙又回到了他们的谈话中。狂飙低沉的嗓音和飞翼温和平静的声音形成了对比。

* * *

几周过去了。回归者要么定居，要么离开。有几场打斗，一些戏剧性的场面，和疯狂的行为。飞翼留了下来，因为他对船员们很感兴趣，也因为没有人朝西奥芬尼的方向走。

这座堡垒有一个体育馆，飞翼很快就认领了它。除了狂飙、漂移和威震天，他是唯一一个接受过大量正规武术训练的人。它很快就成了他的领地。

他第一次安排拳击比赛，就吸引了一大群人。

“……噢！”漂移大叫着，砰的一声摔倒在地板上。他正好落在飞翼粉刷在地板上的圆圈外面，也就是说，按照飞翼制定的简单规则，他刚刚输掉了这场比赛。飞翼笑了，漂移这几天打得不错，他肯定有在继续练习，但飞翼知道自己仍然是更好的战士。

拳击比赛的规则非常简单。碰到地面的圆圈外，或者被禁锢住，你就输了。伤害你的对手超过轻微的凹痕和划痕，你输了。接口设备、光学设备和数据端口都是打击的禁区。除此之外没有其他规则。

飞翼渴望和不同战斗风格的对手交手，因为他在西奥芬尼时选择总是局限于其他骑士。他已经把旋刃放倒六次了，补天士放倒了两次，感知器放倒一次，在把医生禁锢住之前，他差点儿输给救护车……漂移对此一点也不奇怪，尽管这给其他船员留下了深刻的印象。他们原以为救护车会赢。

漂移，有点懊丧于自己的自告奋勇。他知道他要向他认输了，但他并不怎么喜欢。

飞翼咧嘴一笑，向漂移伸出一只手。“你的空档太明显了。”

“我要对付的大多数人都不是你。”漂移抗议道。他向人群瞥了一眼，对自己的失败被目击并不感到高兴。其他人认为他是某种精英忍者超级战士。对上飞翼，他看起来像个业余选手。

救护车在看着他——他的笑容和飞翼的一样，甚至超过了飞翼。炉渣的，他很享受这个。补天士和其他一半的船员也都是目击者。旋刃在跳上跳下，兴奋地对着不存在的人叽叽喳喳。挡板翘起两个大拇指表示鼓励。

狂飙隐隐约约地出现在后面，脸上除了平常阴沉的表情外，没有任何明显的情绪。补天士称其为一张静止的臭脸，但漂移不确定这是否适用于狂飙。

“再来一次？”飞翼提出。

漂移站直了腰，举起一只手，“今晚不了。也许别的什么人想和你比试？”

“我！”档板立刻说，其他人都笑了。

“这会很有趣的。”救护车交叉着双臂。然后他补充道：“挡板，不要伤害他。我的工作足够多了。”

值得赞扬的是，飞翼没有对此表示怀疑。他只是从漂移那里退后一步，用手势邀请小TF进入拳击场。挡板蹦蹦跳跳地进来，他的面甲闪着明亮的好心情。他搓了搓双手，然后弯下腰，摆出一副夸张的格斗姿势。

他们第一次扭打时，出乎意料的，飞翼飞了出去。挡板强得不可思议，飞翼并没有想到这个只到他大腿的小TF有那么大的力量。飞翼的机翼撞到了圆圈外的地上，机体在一阵剧烈的翻滚后才停了下来。

他站起来看着这个小TF，眨了眨眼睛，显然很吃惊。挡板双手举到空中，绕着圆圈跳来跳去。狂飙在人群中向前移动，转动着他的光学镜。

飞翼抖了抖身上的装甲，愉快地说：“再来一轮，挡板？”

“自寻死路！”

飞翼重新进入了拳击场，漂移注意到这次他的平衡非常不一样。在此之前，他显然一直期待着与重心低得多的对手搏斗，因此当挡板第一次冲向他时，他已经蹲了下来。这一次，他站在那里，双臂放松，双脚分开得比漂移习惯看到的要宽。

挡板发起了攻势。

飞翼走到一旁，利索地抓住他的大兜帽，把他从一臂远的地方举了起来。

挡板愤怒地噼啪作响，不停地胡乱拍打，但飞翼只是一只手抓着挡板站在那里。由于档板的机体限制，他无法够到飞翼的手来撬它，他的腿也不够长，无法踢到骑士。他愤怒地捶打了一会儿，然后瘫倒在飞翼的手里，因为他完全无法挣脱。

当他仍被高举的时候，飞翼向他做了一个手势——像是用手对着挡板的火种开了一枪——然后说：“投降？”

“投降，”挡板有点愠怒地说。“不过你们不会用枪战斗。”

“是的。而你的战斗对象大部分都携带远程武器。我，”飞翼放下挡板，然后高兴地说，“我想定期和你对打，档板。你有很大的潜力，而我很少有和小型TF切磋的机会。这对我们俩都有好处。”

“真的吗？”档板的磁场一下子亮了起来，房间里的每个人都能感觉到。

“真的，”飞翼向他保证。

“我想和你打一场。”狂飙说，让每个人的头都转向他的方向。

“哦，我想看这个！”挡板吱吱叫了一声，急忙跑出了拳击场。

“能量棒？”荣格轻推了一下漂移。

“哦。谢谢。”漂移高兴地拿了一根，在狂飙走进赛场时咬了一口。他说，“这会很精彩。”

“嗯。我赌1沙尼第一轮狂飙赢。”

“哦，好的。”漂移已经与飞翼进行过足够多的战斗，知道永远不要低估他，特别是无武装的徒手格斗上。“发条，我希望你在录这个？”

“我一直在录，”发条回答。然后，他对他的火伴说：“阿杰，举我起来。我想要一个更好的位置。”

两人互相绕着圈，飞翼平静地迈着大步，而狂飙像猫一样优雅。然后，他们两同时向前走去，仿佛有什么看不见的信号。他们互相交换了一阵击打，接着狂飙蓄意快速翻转抓住了飞翼，在狂飙把他扔出圆圈之前，飞翼扭动着挣脱了，他站起来后立即转身，试图在狂飙爬起来之前抓住他并把他禁锢住。

他们在地板上滚来滚去，没有人离开圈子，两人都吃力地咕哝了一声，然后才分开站了起来。狂飙的一只胳膊上有一个凹痕，飞翼的胸部也有一些划痕，但除此之外，他们都没有受到明显的伤害。漂移知道不伤害自己的拳击对手也需要技巧。

这只是为了好玩。两人都不想伤害对方。从他们的表情看来，两人都非常享受这一切。飞翼的脸上挂着大大的笑容。狂飙的身体在任何程度上都不能微笑，但他的光学镜闪烁着明亮的光。

他们又纠缠在一起，谁也没能禁锢住另一个。挡板大喊大叫，催促着狂飙。旋刃对着飞翼喊道：“为我赢些沙尼宝贝！”救护车只在他们做出一系列特别困难和有技巧的动作时大声表示赞赏。

“我不知道狂飙能这样战斗，”荣格充满敬畏地说。

漂移并不感到特别惊讶。没有一些技能，你不可能活到几百万岁。

他不太明白这是怎么发生的，但是突然，狂飙失去了控制倒下了，飞翼最终落在了狂飙的上面，膝盖抵着狂飙的喉咙，手夹住狂飙的一条腿。被压制住后，狂飙挣扎了几下，然后放松下来。“我认输。”

飞翼伸出手来。“这真是太令人愉快了。有好几次你差点就赢了我。”

狂飙的嘴唇扭曲成一个类似于微笑的东西。“有一个有天赋的拳击搭档是件好事。过一会儿我就要换班了，不过我想以后再跟你重复这个。”

“当然。”飞翼微笑着看着他。“下次，你可能真的会打败我。这种事不常发生！”

飞翼听起来像是想被打败。漂移想，也许他的确是那样想的。飞翼那样真的很奇怪。

* * *

狂飙的下一个任务是在保安队轮班，通常处理恶棍们干的坏事。轮班结束后，他很累，身上滴落着高纯（一名船员显然发现了一批贮藏），覆盖着泥（醉汉在外面迷路了，狂飙发现这颗行星的天气包括下雨，随后到处是都是泥），他的关节很痛（他不得不把酒鬼抗回来，这也是导致他的背上全是高纯的原因）。

他现在最想要的是冲淋。把醉鬼关进禁闭室醒酒后，他马上就去了。

他站在热溶剂下，让它在他的机体上流淌了很长一段时间。然后，他开始一丝不苟地清洗他能触及的每一个缝隙。不幸的是，这个醉汉呕吐到背部正中，他发现自己即使用长柄刷和喷雾器也很难够到一些地方。

小型TF的脚步声回荡在喷洒的声音中。盥洗室的门开了；他回头一看，看到挡板一只手拿着一桶清洗用品，另一只手拿着一块大号的麂皮。”需要帮忙吗？”挡板说：“疯子说你被吐了一身。他觉得很有趣。”

“我很感谢你的帮助，”狂飙犹豫了一会儿说。只有挡板才会在这种情况下考虑提供服务；清洗朋友背上呕吐的高纯肯定不是什么愉快的体验。

挡板仿佛看穿了他的心思，高高兴兴地说：“相信我，我对付过更糟糕的。废物处理机器人，记得吗？”

“嗯哼。”

挡板拽着他的护腿甲边缘，说：“跪下，好吗？”

他跪了下来，挡板很快就开始了工作。当然，那个小TF仍然忍不住喋喋不休。“……你的外甲越来越钝了。我有一些蜡，如果你愿意的话，我们做完后我可以把你擦亮。我都能听到你走路时臀部的摩擦声。你应该和救护车谈谈把关节重新修理一下。它们不疼吗？”

“嗯。我很好，挡板。我老了；东西都磨损了。但我还到没到整修的时候。”

“好吧，好吧。但我想看到你光彩夺目，知道吗？你的紫色现在看起来很暗淡，但是如果它有光泽的话，一定会是一种华丽的颜色。”挡板的小手抓着一团网布，沿着他背脊的装甲往下摸索。“天啊，你的装甲下面全得清理。恶心，他做了什么，把油箱全吐了？”

“我相信是的。”

“你一个人永远也无法打扫干净。可能得把你的装甲脱下来才能做到。”挡板用一只小手拍了拍他的背。“很高兴我能帮上忙。下次，你应该直接叫我。我一直很乐意帮助你，狂飙。你是我的朋友。”

他什么也没说，因为他觉得友谊是一个很难谈论的话题，但挡板似乎没有注意到。“哦，嘿，你的神经线路已经磨损了。我有一些胶带，我可以先帮你把它粘起来，然后你可以在早上找救护车……”

挡板以令人惊讶的能力很快修复了电线，然后拍了拍他的肩膀。“全部完成！来吧，让我们把身体擦干，然后我给你打蜡。”

他不记得曾同意过打蜡，但很难对挡板说不。他知道如果他这么做了，挡板的感情会受到伤害，他不想那样。于是，他听天由命，跟着这个白色的小TF回到了他们的住处。

挡板仍然愉快地聊着天，让他坐在自己的充电床上，然后跟着他爬了上去，开始工作。狂飙让这些话从他身上流过，当挡板停下来问问题时，他偶尔会咕哝着回答。

挡板以高效的速度摩擦着蜡，狂飙慢慢放松下来。他不喜欢闪闪发光，但挡板显然很享受，这才是最重要的。

小TF一边工作一边愉快地哼着小曲。狂飙认出了这是他们一起练习过的一首古老歌曲的曲调，他开始跟着唱。有着悦耳清脆歌声的挡板也加入了他。

他确实很享受和挡板在一起的时光。如果有人问起，他甚至会承认。挡板是他的朋友，他珍惜这段友谊。

挡板擦完蜡，抓起一块麂皮擦亮它。狂飙尽量不去皱眉头，因为他的装甲上闪耀着光芒。他简直能看见自己的倒影。这真的不是他的风格，而旋刃、补天士，甚至救护车很可能会对他的新造型做出令人讨厌的评价。

“这颜色真漂亮！”挡板吱吱叫着，他站在那里，一只脚踩在狂飙的腿上，这样他就可以够到狂飙肩膀的前面。“低下你的头，我要把你的角弄完。”

他照办了，然后挡板用那柔软的织物在他的角和头盔上涂抹。小TF似乎花了太多的时间，他的手指慢慢地滑过光滑的金属。狂飙感到迷惑不解，是他没有意识到的斑点或腐蚀？

他抬起头，挡板的蓝色光学镜正热切地凝视着他。“嗨，”挡板说，声音有点喘不过气来。狂飙有点不确定，这个TF现在在想什么？

“嗯，”他谨慎地回答道。

档板伸出手顺着他的下巴往下滑。“你看起来不错。”

“挡板。”狂飙现在可以从挡板的磁场中感受到一丝兴奋。他说得尽量平淡，声音里不流露任何感情。“你在做什么？”

挡板没有领会他的暗示。相反，他扑通一声坐在狂飙的膝盖上，短腿跨在狂飙的腰部。他把自己的身体贴在狂飙身上，把脸埋在狂飙的装甲上，说：“你的味道很好闻。”

挡板磁场里的兴奋变明显了。挡板伸出手，揉了揉狂飙的肩甲，当狂飙惊恐地低头看着他的时候，他拱起背，把接口面板压在狂飙的胯部。挡板的面板在加热。

狂飙把双手放在挡板的胸前，用力一推。挡板砰的一声撞到地上，装甲发出咔哒声，并发出一声惊叫。

“狂飙！”挡板爬了起来。

狂飙甚至不记得自己什么时候站了起来。他退了几步，把自己和小TF隔开，然后朝门口走去。他太震惊了，根本无法理解刚才发生的事情。他只知道他想要离开，不然他可能会说一些会让他后悔的话。

“狂飙，停下！对不起，对不起，对不起，我以为你有兴趣，对不起……”挡板喋喋不休。“停下，等等，别走！”

他停了下来，离舱门只有一步之远。再走一步，它就会嗖地打开。此刻，挡板在他身后抽泣着，结结巴巴地道歉，几乎是语无伦次。

狂飙通过他的系统循环了几次通风，然后转身。他本可以离开的，但挡板是他的朋友。但是，很显然，挡板想要的不仅仅是友谊，狂飙不知道如何处理。

“你不想要我。”尾门的磁场充满痛苦。“我以为……我以为……我希望……”

“下次，”狂飙咆哮道，“用你的语言。如果你简单地开口问，很多误会都可以避免。”

“你不想要我。”

另一个TF可能会用友善温柔的语言回应。然而，在狂飙的词汇表中不存在这些单词。他简单地说：“不是那种。”

挡板瘫倒在地，呻吟着，双手捂着脸。“我真是个傻瓜，我是个白痴……我以为你想要我，我以为我们可以像发条和电脑怪杰一样，我想和你在一起，但你不想，我很抱歉，我是个白痴，而且……”

狂飙不耐烦地伸手抓住他的一只胳膊，把他放回充电床上。“别吵了。”

挡板突然停了下来。

“为什么？”狂飙问道。

“因为你又高大又漂亮，我想……我想和你一起做那种事。”

“一个足够好的理由是我们互相吸引，”狂飙说，他的话立刻让挡板亮了起来。他后悔地接着说道：“不幸的是，我不想要你，挡板。”

挡板突然发出尖锐的叫声。“但是我想，我想……”

“停下。”狂飙说。

“可你为什么不想要我呢？”

狂飙怒喝道。“你不是我在充电床上想要的那种TF。”

“但是，但是……也许我可以改变我的装甲，我可以改变我的颜色，不管你想要什么……”

“挡板，不。”狂飙对这番谈话越来越不安。更糟的是，挡板受伤了，通常他会找到罪魁祸首痛打一顿，但现在他是造成这种状况的原因。他该怎么办，再抓自己的脸？那样做，只会让小TF更加不安。比他预想的声音要大一点，他说：“停下！”

“但是……”

“我愿意也很高兴做你的挚友。这是我能给的所有。”

“我的……挚友？”

狂飙缓慢地说道，“当你平静下来，愿意在没有情绪爆发的情况下讨论这个问题的时候，我们可以计划一个公开的仪式。当然，前提是你愿意。”

挡板的磁场充满了焦虑、困惑和痛苦。他把膝盖抵在胸前，双臂环抱着它们，慢慢地转过身去。狂飙知道他刚刚打碎了他最亲爱的，也是唯一的朋友的火种。他愿意为保护他不受任何伤害而死，但如果他是造成痛苦的原因，他该怎么办？

也许他现在就该走了。建议挚友仪式真的很愚蠢。一个黑暗的声音在他的火种中喃喃自语，他只会给挡板带来痛苦和悲伤。他不是那种会有朋友的TF，更别说挚友……

“好的，”挡板低声说，那是狂飙所听到过的最小的声音。“好的，我很乐意。”

“我能……我能拥抱下你吗？”

狂飙犹豫了很长时间。他担心这可能是个骗局；挡板可能会把拥抱变成另一种意义上的拥抱，在挡板笨拙地试图引诱他之后，他对这种身体接触感到不安。在正常情况下，他也不会因为任何原因拥抱任何人。

“好吗？”挡板低声说。

狂飙点点头，向充电床走去，仿佛要去执行自己的死刑。当他弯下腰让充电床上的小TF拥抱他时，恐惧充满了他的火种。然而，当挡板伸出双臂搂住狂飙的脖子，以一种严格的柏拉图式的方式紧紧抱住他时，这种恐惧消失了。

“对不起，”挡板低声说。

“我也是。”狂飙喃喃道。

档板放手后。狂飙立即后退。“我，我得走了，”狂飙说，他终于逃走了，急急忙忙地向大厅走去。

当舱门关上四分之一时，挡板在他身后喊道：“别伤害自己，狂飙！别再那样做了！”

这句话也许是唯一能阻止他不去用自己的爪子伤害自己的东西。他说了实话。他没有被挡板吸引，不是挡板想要的那种。挡板做什么也不能改变这一点。

然而，这并没有改变挡板受伤的事实，而他就是原因。

* * *

飞翼走进体育馆，打算练习一些招式，然后与训练用无人机进行大量各种各样的实践。他已经和几个船员约定明天进行拳击训练，所以现在是他的独自练习时间。已经很晚了，通常没有人在这里。

然而，门一滑开，他就听到金属撞击金属的声音。声音来源是狂飙，他正在把调到最具攻击模式的训练用无人机打出炉渣。

狂飙的机体被撞坏、凹陷、刮伤。那架无人机看起来也好不到哪里去。在飞翼的注视下，狂飙将无人机撞向墙壁。无人机喷射出蓝白色的火花，空气中弥漫着电线烧焦的气味，随后无人机陷入黑暗，一动不动了。

排风扇嗡嗡作响，狂飙向无人机逼近。他用爪子戳了它一下，然后愤怒地咆哮起来。

“你打坏了我的无人机，你得修理它，”飞翼平静地说道——尽管他一点也不平静。他可以明显地感觉到从房间另一头传来的狂飙的愤怒。

狂飙听到飞翼的声音吓了一跳。正常情况下，这个TF的机警程度相当于600万年的杀人机器。很显然，他的精神状态不太好，因此没有听到飞翼进入房间的声音。他转过身来，将手放到剑柄上。“你想要什么？”

“我的道场完好无损。”飞翼说着，走近了一些。他和狂飙几乎势均力敌，但他并不害怕这个TF。狂飙不会无缘无故地攻击他，他也不打算给他任何理由。尽管如此，狂飙的磁场现在充满了令人不安的愤怒和最黑暗的自我仇恨。

“你的道场……？”

“我刚和补天士谈完话。他要雇佣我给他的士兵当教练。”飞翼说，保持着他的声音平静。他知道如果他能让狂飙开口说话，他就会平静下来。“所以我想我会和你们一起四处旅行。”

狂飙的嘴翘了起来，这可能是最微弱的一丝微笑。“祝你好运。”

“他们非常有趣，我可以这么说。”飞翼很高兴狂飙在说话，而不是敲打东西。他故意把声音放得很随意，补充说，“我希望最终能回家，但在我找到一艘飞船前，我会一直跟着你们。西奥芬尼在银河系的另一边，我需要钱租艘飞船。补天士开出的工资不错，所以这似乎是我最好的选择。”

“漂移。”

“嗯？”

“很可能是漂移来支付你的工资。”狂飙一边说，一边弯下腰用一只手拿起训练用无人机。“他几乎资助了我们旅行所需的一切。”

“……啊。”不知何故，飞翼并不感到惊讶。一些曾经极端贫穷的TF找到了惊人的赚钱方式，并小心翼翼地把钱存起来。漂移给他的印象就是这种类型，在几百万年的复利之后，他的确很可能有一笔可观的资金储备。

狂飙把无人机扛在肩上，平静地说：“我会修理无人机，我很抱歉弄坏了它。”

“不会是第一次，也不会是最后一次。你明天可以修好它。”飞翼抓住无人机的另一只手臂，他们一起把它拖到储藏室。“现在很晚了。”

“……我不想回我的房间，”狂飙沉默片刻后说。他瞥了一眼飞翼，然后迅速地移开了视线。

“你的火伴出什么问题了吗？”飞翼猜道。这两人似乎是一对奇怪的伴侣，但每次看到他们在一起，都能明显地看出他们很亲密。

“他不是我的火伴，这就是问题所在。”狂飙再次停止说话。飞翼等了一会儿，狂飙终于给出了更多的解释：“挡板对我来说意义重大，但我们不是恋人。”

啊。这听起来能解释一半狂飙为什么这么焦虑。飞翼简单地问道：“为什么不呢？”

“我对他不感兴趣。”狂飙简单地说。“他在很多方面都像个年轻人，包括实际的运行时间，我觉得这不是一个有吸引力的伴侣。”

“哦。”嗯，这解释了很多，也提高了飞翼对位老战士看法。

“不幸的是，他显然想要我。今天我伤了他的感情。我不知道我们的友谊最终是否还能延续下去。”狂飙把无人机放在储藏室的长凳上。

“我很抱歉，”飞翼说，因为他对他们两人都不太了解，无法进行推测。

狂飙双臂交叉，目不转睛地盯着什么。他的磁场绷得很紧，几英尺外的飞翼都不能感觉到它，他的表情和惯常的怒视脸有些不同。

“我的房间里有一些高纯，”飞翼说道，他自己也吃了一惊。当然，他在骑士中以对付流浪动物而闻名，但狂飙真的不是他通常的类型。可以说，他会把狂飙当作一个对等的TF，而不是一个需要提供援助的对象。他补充说，“如果你需要一个过夜的地方，我还有一个备用的充电床。”

狂飙看着他。“为什么？”

“因为我喜欢你们两个，你最好给挡板一点时间让他考虑一下你告诉他的事。”

“我说了一些他需要听的话，但这些话很难听，也很难说出口。”狂飙的眉头皱得比平时更紧。“你不介意今晚和我合住吗？”

“我为什么要介意？”他困惑地问道。

“有些……”狂飙犹豫着。“有些人认为我是霸天虎，或者是个危险人物。除了挡板，谁都不信任我。”

到目前为止，他从失落之光号的船员那里听到的所有的荒谬事中，这个可以名列前茅。狂飙对那些不把自己当作他敌人的人来说并不构成威胁，飞翼怀疑做到这点需要一些实际的努力和计划。除此以外，他在被激怒时可能会变得很吓人，但是他不太可能伤害任何人。这个TF似乎对偶然的侮辱视而不见。“告诉你吧，狂飙。如果你保证不在我充电的时候杀了我，我也不会在你充电的时候杀了你。”

这让他露出了一丝微笑。“我很乐意同意这笔交易。”

* * *

几个星期过去了，他们一起经历了几次冒险。飞翼很快了解到，在失落之光号船员所关心的问题上，从来没有任何事情是进展顺利或理智处理的。尽管如此，薪水还是不错的，而且他喜欢自己的教练工作。

他也很喜欢一些船员。救护车和荣格在派对上很有趣，漂移离他很久以前第一次遇见时的半野生霸天虎形象已经很远了，挡板是个可爱的小家伙，他惊讶地发现自己也喜欢威震天。

他第一次和威震天对打时，吸引了每一个不在当班的船员。威震天赢了，但不是不费吹灰之力，飞翼很高兴自己能坚持这么久。飞翼也学到了一些新动作，他们都同意定期比赛。

狂飙和挡板修复了他们的关系，令飞翼如释重负。他喜欢他们两个。小TF是个很好的人，性格讨人喜欢，聪明伶俐，但他太年轻了。是的，他已经六百万岁了，但是飞翼知道他被锁在地下的一个洞里呆了六百万年。狂飙并没有夸大，他的运行时间的确很短。

还有狂飙本人，他身材高大，神情严肃，但不像他的名声那样沉默寡言，脾气暴躁。

飞翼喜欢狂飙。

在背离开设的酒吧，大部分船员都是酒吧的常客。飞翼扫视了一下房间，注意到那架疯狂的直升机垄断了一个区域的谈话，而另一大群TF则由补天士和他的随从组成。

他并不是特别想和这两组人交往，所以他要了一杯中档酒，退到一个可以让人们看到的小隔间里，等待他的一个朋友出现。

没过多久，狂飙出现了，在向他的方向前进之前扫视了一下房间。飞翼笑了笑，挥了挥手，然后对其他人的反应不免感到片刻的困惑和惊讶——当狂飙走进隔间时，他们互相注视，轻推，低声耳语。

狂飙没有理睬他们，而飞翼从中得到了暗示。

“你看起来又光彩照人了，”飞翼说，尽管这并不是其他人八卦的原因。这一切都与一个简单的事实有关，那就是狂飙在和一个不是挡板的人社交。

“挡板，”狂飙叹了口气。“他坚持要我在我们的挚友仪式上打扮漂亮。”

飞翼笑着揶揄道，“你现在很漂亮。”

狂飙特别阴沉地看了他一眼。“因此，我现在已经实现了我人生中最伟大的目标之一：惊艳的美丽。”

飞翼咯咯地笑道。“欢迎加入俱乐部。”

“一个你熟悉的俱乐部。”狂飙哼了一声，然后睁大眼睛盯着飞翼，好像他说了什么他不想说的话。突然，他站起身来，大步走向吧台，点了一杯烈性酒。

飞翼也睁大了光学镜，注视着他。他们俩都没有调情的意思，但无论如何，事情还是发生了。

* * *

挡板和狂飙在酒吧举行了他们的挚友仪式，并邀请了不少客人。狂飙和铁锈一样受欢迎，但每个人都喜欢挡板，当他邀请人们的时候，他们都来了。

飞翼一直站在人群的后面，不确定自己的立场。狂飙邀请了他。他对他们的关系很谨慎，他知道狂飙觉得他很有吸引力。除了偶然的调情外，当他们对打的时候，他从狂飙的磁场里听到过几声关于吸引与欲望的低语。狂飙什么也没说，不过如果这个高个TF提出这个问题，飞翼会欢迎的。

挡板和狂飙是挚友，但他没有忘记狂飙透露挡板希望得到更多。挡板会嫉妒吗？他不知道，而在挚友仪式上寻找答案既不是时候也不是地点。这是他们的仪式，如果他造成混乱，那是不可原谅的无礼。

在简短地祝福他们后，他早早地告辞，回到自己的住处。

* * *

几个小时后，有人来敲门。

他希望能在外面找到漂移、救护车或补天士；通常他们都有喝醉的倾向，然后试图让他加入他们的聚会。有时他们成功了。然而，当门滑开的时候，站在那儿的是挡板。

“我能帮你吗？”他有点担心地说。为什么挡板在这里？

“我能进来吗？”

“嗯，是的。”他后退了一步，挡板进来，环顾了一下四周。

“飞翼，”挡板说，语气很严肃，“我们注意到你提早离开了聚会。”

“……是的。很抱歉。”

“狂飙在找你。他担心你因为什么事心烦意乱。”

“什么也没发生，挡板。我只是……”他不知道该如何解释他为什么这么早就离开，但他最终决定，“……这和你们做的任何事无关。”

“狂飙喜欢你，”挡板双臂交叉放在胸前。“狂飙不喜欢任何人，但他喜欢你。”

“这使我感到很惊讶。他是个很好的TF。”

挡板抬头看了看飞翼，叹了口气。“没有人相信他，我也不知道为什么。他们相信威震天甚于相信他。这没道理，你知道吗？他不会和不信任他的人友好相处。”

“我明白，”飞翼说。

“他注意到你不在那里时，他很受伤，即使他没有说出来。”

“我并不想伤害他的感情，”飞翼诚实地说。他不知道狂飙会有这样的反应。

档板慢慢地点了点头。“不过，如果你问他，他是不会承认的。他不得不摆出一副强硬的姿态，但他比你想象的更敏感。他喜欢你。我是说，他真的很喜欢你。他也不会这么说，但他确实是。他喜欢你就像我希望他喜欢我一样。”

“哦。”

“你是他唯一邀请的人。其他人呢？我给他们发了请帖。”现在，挡板正望着飞翼。“事情是这样的。我想成为狂飙的火伴，但他对此不感兴趣。所以，他是我最好的朋友，我的挚友，我爱他，我希望他快乐，他的幸福比我的感觉更重要，你知道我的意思吗？”

“是的。是的，我知道。”飞翼对这个小TF刮目相看。他单膝跪下，这样他们就更接近同样的高度，他看着挡板的光学镜。“我离开是因为我不想冒让你嫉妒的风险，挡板。”

“哦，我很嫉妒。”然而，这句话里并没有愤怒，反而伴随着一股来自挡板磁场的愉悦。“我会一直嫉妒下去。我希望他那样看的是我，但事实并非如此。也永远不会。我告诉自己没关系，因为我们仍然是最好的朋友，我们永远都是朋友，但是……”

到这里，挡板的声音逐渐变细，视线看向别处，他咕哝着说：“我真希望他那样想要的人是我。真的。”

飞翼冲动地张开双臂，挡板踉踉跄跄地走到他怀里。挡板轻轻地发出呜呜声，紧紧地抓着飞翼的装甲，飞翼紧紧地抱住了他。“我希望是我，但不会是我，我知道这一点。他想要你做他的爱人。他不会说，他不会要求，他不会接近你，但他想要你。”

挡板抽了抽鼻子，接着又说：“让我们谈谈。人们总是认为他高大黑暗、沉默寡言。但是当他远离人群时，在他觉得安全的地方，他会谈话。当他谈到你的时候，他的眼睛亮了起来，他会微笑，他的磁场充满了温暖和放松，你能感觉到其中的渴望。当你从他身边走过的时候，他也会看着你，我能感觉到他的吸引和欲望，都是针对你的。他对我从来没有那样的感觉。但他想要你。”

“我很抱歉。”他说。他能从挡板的声音里听出痛苦。

“不，别这样。我希望他快乐。如果他和你在一起很开心，我很乐意。”挡板紧紧地抱住了飞翼，他的力量几乎让人感到疼痛。“飞翼，他是个不错的TF。他会让你非常开心，你会让他开心，这也会让我开心，因为他是我的朋友，而你……你也是我的朋友，对吗？”

“是的。是的，我是。”

“很好。”挡板从拥抱中伸直身体，以一种非常严肃的表情对上飞翼的目光。“这样我们就算互相理解了。”

“是的。谢谢你，挡板。”

* * *

在挡板离开15分钟后，又有人来敲门。他毫不惊讶地发现，这次是狂飙站在他的门槛上。

“挡板说我应该和你谈谈，”狂飙有点生硬地说。

“进来吧，”他说，心里感到一阵剧烈的紧张。狂飙的磁场拉得很紧，他甚至无法感觉到它，所以他认为狂飙也有同样的感觉。飞翼笑着补充道：“我认为你的挚友在干涉。”

“我道歉。我会和他谈谈。”狂飙怒气冲冲，转身要走。

飞翼有点尖锐地说：“没关系。请进。”

狂飙犹豫了一下。

“求你了。我们需要谈谈。这不是我想在大厅里讨论的问题。”

“很好。”狂飙跨进门，然后笨拙地站在房间中间，双臂交叉，下巴紧绷。

“嗯。我想我应该直接说出来，因为我太老了，不能再玩猜谜游戏了。狂飙，挡板说你被我吸引了，我从你的磁场里也感到了同样的东西。这是真的吗？”

不管他预期会有什么反应，狂飙并没有退缩。“我很抱歉。我从来不想让你感到不舒服。”

“什么？”

“你……很有魅力。当然，你知道的。”狂飙叹了口气。“我无法控制自己的感情，但我会把它们藏在心里。挡板不应该干涉。”

“难道你没注意到我对你的反应吗？”飞翼答道。

“……是的。”狂飙承认。“我在你的磁场里感受到了某些东西。这些感觉让我感到荣幸，但你不必付诸行动。飞翼，还有很多人对你感兴趣，我很清楚，像你这样的人，我不是一个理想的伴侣。”

“……什么？”他又说了一遍，声音大了一点，语气更重了。

“我该走了。我会确保挡板知道他越界了。”狂飙转身，盯着门，但他还没有朝门走去。

“他没有越界。我们谈得很愉快，他澄清了一些事情。其中，他非常爱你，他想看到你和一个让你快乐的爱人在一起，即使那人不是他。他是个很不错的TF，狂飙。”

“是的，”狂飙说，磁场因爱而变得柔和。

“狂飙，我喜欢你。”飞翼走上前去，把一只手搭在狂飙的胳膊上。“你正是我想要的那种伴侣。”

狂飙的眉头皱得比平时更深，然后说：“是这样吗？”

“是的。你是对的，这艘船上有很多TF可以做我的爱人。旋刃昨天刚向我求欢……”

狂飙发出了一声险恶的笑声。

“……每次我见到补天士，他都对我很热情。”

狂飙哼了一声。

“背离一直给我免费饮料。我想他是想把我灌醉，好让我答应他。”

狂飙转动了他的光学镜。

“急救员、夜巡、感知器和速率也都和我调过情。甚至通天晓也被吸引了。但问题是我对他们不感兴趣。”飞翼耸耸肩。

“哼。你可以考虑感知器或速率。”

他没有理会，而是说：“然后关于你，你对我很有吸引力。”

飞翼把他的手伸向狂飙的手，把他们的手指纠缠在一起。“你很高大，很有威严，我喜欢你机体的线条。你可以在训练场上和我势均力敌，而且你也很容易交谈。狂飙，我被你吸引的方式是我以前从未被任何人吸引过的。”

狂飙回答道，声音缓慢而迟疑，“我……觉得你非常迷人，但是吸引我的不是你的美丽，而是你的火种。我……觉得这些事情难以启齿，但也许需要说出来。”

“嗯。”飞翼的另一只手也搭在狂飙的胳膊上。“也有停止说话的时候。我想要你。你想要我。我们不需要想太多，狂飙。”

“是的，”狂飙简单地同意了，他把自己的手从飞翼的抓握中抽出来，这样他就可以把双手放在飞翼的臀部。他们对视了一会儿，金黄色的光学镜和深红色的光学镜相遇了，狂飙的拇指在飞翼的臀部上打转。

飞翼靠得更近了。狂飙弯下腰吻了他一下，起初只是试探性的，但随后飞翼热情地拱入了他的怀抱。

不知怎的，他们很快就移到了充电床上，狂飙坐了下来，飞翼跨在他的腿上。这使他们达到了同样的高度，而飞翼很高兴地探索了这位更高大的TF身上更坚固的装甲，以及装甲下面能够到的电线、支柱和原生体。

狂飙小心翼翼地伸出爪子，用他的指关节抚摸、戏弄和触碰飞翼的身体。飞翼意识到狂飙的担忧，抓住一只手，把爪子放进嘴里。他吮吸着狂飙的爪子，然后吻了吻他的指关节，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的手掌。锋利的爪尖扫过他的脸颊，他没有退缩。“你不会伤害到我的。我相信你。”

这些爪子可以撕裂金属，但当他更有信心地探索飞翼的机体时，狂飙对它们很温柔。飞翼怀疑狂飙并不害怕用它们会伤害到他——他使用这双爪子已经很长很长时间了，而且拥有难以置信地精细控制能力——但是他可能担心自己会吓到飞翼。

飞翼信任他。所有的一切。

这时，狂飙吻了一下飞翼的装甲，他的手停了下来，尽管他们都因欲望和兴奋而喘不过气来。“我不知道你是喜欢用你的管子还是接口。”

“通常是我的管子，”飞翼说，他的对接面板自动打开了，输出管开始增压。他很渴望。

类似宽慰的东西充满了狂飙的磁场。“我们比我想象的更合得来。”

他没有料到狂飙是个喜欢接口过载的TF。飞翼以为他们都喜欢主导，这意味着他们要么轮流，要么变得有创造力。如果两个TF都愿意妥协，这不是一个无法克服的问题，但有时也会很尴尬。

当他把狂飙推回充电床时，那个更大的TF迫不及待地张开了双腿。飞翼停在它们之间，用手抚摸着狂飙的对接面板，直到它们打开。狂飙的输出管弹了出来，又高又黑，带着深红色的生物光，飞翼俯下身把它吞进嘴里。

狂飙大叫了一声，震惊、惊喜和兴奋充满了他的磁场。很显然，他没有料到飞翼会这么做。他的臀部向上抽搐着，但飞翼已经预料到了，他没有呕吐。他深吸一口气，双手放在狂飙的臀部，手指在他吮吸和舔舐时寻找传感器和神经线路。

随着一声大叫，狂飙过载了，磁场中的激情猛烈地爆发开来，受到磁场影响的飞翼差点也跟着过载。飞翼气喘吁吁地直起身换气，狂飙正看着他，嘴巴张开，露出锋利的牙齿，由于过载的影响，他的光学镜变得暗淡。

长长的爪子在飞翼的手臂上游荡，但没有带来丝毫痛苦。在狂飙挣扎着让自己冷静下来时，他的排风扇在嚎叫。

当飞翼进入他的身体时，狂飙大叫起来，紧紧地抓住飞翼的肩膀，但却没有给他的油漆留下一丝划痕。随后，狂飙把他的腿抬起来，把它们缠在飞翼的腰上，紧紧地抓住他，鼓励他往更深的地方挺进。“用力，”他叫道，“用力！”

飞翼撞进狂飙出乎意料紧致的接口，直到触底。狂飙呻吟着，在他的第二次过载来临前，甬道的内壁剧烈地颤动着，然后他大叫一声，臀部向上翘了起来。紧致、热度和磁场的力量使飞翼过载，他喷射出一股猛烈、滚烫的热流。

之后，当他们都恢复了视力并能重新思考的时候，他躺在狂飙的两腿之间，头枕在胸前，一只手在闪亮的紫色装甲上打转。“太棒了，”飞翼说。

“嗯。”

“你太棒了，”飞翼补充道。

“你也是，”狂飙一边说，一边用一只胳膊搂住飞翼的后背，然后为了让自己更舒服，稍微挪了挪身体。

“今晚和我呆在一起？”飞翼补充道，因为他想不出比这更好的事了。狂飙的磁场，他那温暖的机体和舒适的手臂，所有这些都给自己一种不可思议的正确感。

“今晚。还有以后的许多个夜晚，”狂飙许诺道，一边小心翼翼地用爪子抚摸着飞翼的装甲。

当飞翼迷迷糊糊睡着时，他的最后一个想法是，他真的很期待和这位老战士共度一生。他紧紧地抱着他，进入了深沉、无梦的充电状态。

那天晚上，狂飙有很长很长一段时间没有充电。他微笑着，紧紧地抱着飞翼，慢慢地一遍又一遍抚摸着骑士洁白的装甲。

END.

*西奧芬尼：光明之环离开塞伯坦后定居的星球。


End file.
